The loss
by Mylysd
Summary: This is my second story, sorry for the delay required to post.


The night was clear and quiet. Everything was fine when the unexpected happens. I Fred Jones missed one of the most important people in my life. But before I have from the beginning  
It all started with my mother going to a business trip with my father. I am already  
Married to Daphne, and I know how to care for a family.

'Mom are you sure that this trip will work? "Asked Fred  
'Of course Fred! 'll Be okay '  
'Then I'll follow them to the airport. Fred accompanied them, but still with a bad  
feeling that something bad could be with their parents.  
'Bye, but please be careful. "  
Yes we'll have 'The two said. "

'It's been several weeks since my parents went to London, are they  
well be that ... Fred was interrupted by Daphne.  
'Amor calm, everything will be fine with them, "Daphne said, kissing his cheek.  
'You're right, Daphne. I'll call them. '' Hello, hi mom okay? I just wanted to call  
whether it's okay. "  
'It's all right here Fred. And you and Daphne are well?  
'It's great.' As soon as he realized but the conversation between my mother and I lasted an hour and a half.  
Little did I know that conversation would be the last one I have with my mother. He is  
a month since my parents traveled, where I could care for them.  
I was watching news on TV when I heard: 'An attempted robbery took place in London  
with one person seriously injured. "  
I almost did not pay attention when suddenly I heard a familiar name ... It's my mother! No way! I did not believe dust awhile, but then I made a decision: I'm going to  
to England as soon as possible.

- - -  
'Fred you are sure you do not want me to go along?  
'I better go alone, you may also be the leader when there is a mystery, because you never know. "  
'Okay bye, and love you. "Daphne said, whispering in his ear then kissed her.  
'I love you too. "  
After I arrived in England, the first things I did was staying in a hotel, and then go to the I got to the hospital I found my father with a face of a person  
very worried.  
'Hi dad, where is my mother? "  
'Hi son looks at his mother's situation is delicate but I have to tell you the story ... But it was interrupted by the doctor.  
'Mr. Jones, the state of Mr. Jones is very fragile it took two shots: one in the lung and another in the belly. I'll do anything to reverse the case. "  
'Doctor could I talk to my mother. Please! "  
'Look. Okay but only for a moment.  
So I went to the room where my mother was. Mother, mother missing! She was unconscious  
but I began to speak. 'Look I know I've shown that I'm not the best boy in the world, but I try. You always say that Daphne and I have to have a child but not what we want, it's just that the work you know? "  
'Please do not die. "Then suddenly her eyes opened, and then she smiled and said:  
'Fred I love you just the way you are and not for their actions, but I think now I can not fulfill your order to live, take care and take care of Daphne. "Then her eyes closed and heard a continuous beeping ...

* * *

'Mother, mother, do not die! Please 'So I called the doctor. And I went back to the waiting room.  
The doctor came with a straight face. Look not know how to say but I have bad news ...  
After I heard that it is as if my heart if he had been stabbed numerous ones,  
is as though nothing made sense to my mother died?  
After some time I went back to court. My mother and Daphne were the most important women in my life, and losing one of them was a shock and so.

* * *

'Fred I need to continue to tell the story, was what happened to me and his mother  
Robert Russell was one of the people in our research it was our colleague of many years on the job. He always had a little jealous of me and her mother heard once, it was not long ago that we were doing the same survey, only your mother and I first presented.  
Later that day Robert was angry with what happened before we were offered the chance  
three of us doing research together, but he refused. Returning to this ... He was interrupted  
by Fred. "Father do not you better go to the end?" Okay. When your mother and I hear back from buying the assault. Me and her mother were scared only that his mother tried to convince that it is wrong. 'Do not you remember me? "Then he took off his mask. What Robert why?  
Because you stole the prize that was my law! He did not have time for us to talk and pointed the gun and took three shots: the first and missed the last two hit his mother. She passed  
I managed to disarm him and police arrived but was too late. "  
'So that Robert was arrested right? "  
'Sure but it will not do, it will not recover his mother I should ...  
'Dad look what you'd say that justice is done not vengeance  
'Sorry son you're right, your mother would not want me to do that. "

He spent a long time since my mother died. At her funeral attended by family friends and also the class. We were not so sad mainly because I is not what my mother would want to because I know she is very much alive in my heart

END

Thanks for reading by Mylysd


End file.
